


hellsoo

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Заведовать корейским отделением ада нелегко, Кёнсу понимает. Очень даже хорошо понимает, потому что он заведовать им не должен, но вот как-то так вышло.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	hellsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Я ПРОСТО СЛИШКОМ НАСМОТРЕЛАСЬ ХЛАДНОКРОВНОГО ХОДЗУКИ А ПОТОМ ЕЩЕ ВСЯКОГО НАЧИТАЛАСЬ И ЭТО ВСЕ СЛЕПИЛА В ОДНУ БОЛЬШУЮ КЕСЮ-МЕСЮ И ПРИПРАВИЛА ТУПЫМ ЙУМОРОМ

## welcome to hell

Заведовать корейским отделением ада нелегко, Кёнсу понимает. Очень даже хорошо понимает, потому что он заведовать им не должен, но вот как-то так вышло.

Вышло из-под пера Чанёля, обязанности которого Кёнсу теперь выполняет.  
Он ничего не имеет против, нет, ему нравится сила, мощь, власть и трепет совсем мелких демонов. Но.  
Это всё работа, и даже в аду бывают сверхурочные. И даже в аду за них не доплачивают.

Кёнсу смотрит трансляцию «Принц Тенниса» по человеческому каналу и медленно жует спагетти, тоже человеческие.  
Такие великие и сильные демоны, как он, разумеются, питаются страхами, грустью и прочим отребьям. Но Чанёль такой фанатик человеческого мира, что с его приходом весь ад стал зависим от великих «достижений» людских.

— Чанёль, — говорит Кёнсу, откладывая вилку, но не убирая с нее руки. — Нам надо поговорить об ограничении на принятие извращенцев на их круг ада.  
Чанёль отвечает ушами, не отрывая глаз от пи-эс-пи.  
Кёнсу вытирает рот салфеткой, особое внимание уделяет клыкам, и снова смотрит на Чанёля. Столик с новобранцами за ними вспыхивает черным огнем. Видимо, их еще никто не научил ставить блоки в присутствии Кёнсу.  
— Чанёль, — палец гладит вилку. — Если каждого, кто смотрел порно, ты будешь направлять на круг извращенцев, корейское отделение треснет. Грешные людишки достаточно грешны, найди у них другие повинности.  
Чанёль снова отвечает подёргиванием ушей, а Кёнсу снова хмурится. Столы не вспыхивают, и демоны в столовой облегченно вздыхают.  
Вилка, покоящаяся под пальцем Кёнсу еще мгновение назад, полностью протыкает пи-эс-пи и утыкается в лоб Чанёлю.  
— Кёнсу, за что?! — наконец, оживает главенствующий.  
— Ты меня не слушал!  
— Слушал! Я согласился на все твои предложения?  
Черные глаза Кёнсу вспыхивают как у котов на круге ада для живодеров, а клыки сильнее проступают.  
— Отлично, тогда именно сейчас и займусь оформлением круга для геймеров и хикикомори.  
Чанёль достает вилку со лба и оплакивает игрушку. И смотрит на Кёнсу взглядом таким жалобным, словно ребенка отшлепали.  
— Как так? Зачем?  
— Чтобы и тебя потом туда отправить. Я позабочусь, чтобы людишки там умирали и страдали, как их враги в играх. Бесконечно.  
Лоб Чанёля заживает, и Кёнсу хмыкает, обходит стол и направляется в свой кабинет. Дифференциация и объективность — вот что важно в их деле.

— Учитель, учитель, проснитесь.  
Первое, что он видит после пробуждения, это морда Сехуна. Их новенького. У Сехуна рога как у горного козла и голос мерзкий — идеальное сочетание для новобранца.  
Кёнсу в самом начале никто не воспринимал, с его одним остреньким рожком, который можно было спрятать челкой.  
Зато Сехун местный любимец, «надежда ада» и надоедливая присоска на подошве ботинка Кёнсу.  
Знает он, откуда везение у этой «надежды» растет. Благодаря кому Чанёль каждую неделю получает эти пи-эс-пи, которые Кёнсу уже устал ломать?  
— Сехун, если Чанёль тебя направил бегать за мной, это еще не значит, что я твой учитель.  
Кёнсу хватает Сехуна за рог и отталкивает от себя.  
После сна он выглядит не лучшим образом, даже сильнейшие мира сего устают, и Кёнсу не исключение.  
Он потратил целый земной год на построение круга ада для хикикомори и геймеров, и, если бы он видел сны, ему бы уже снились эти мультяшки в кошмарах. Разумеется, кроме «Принца тенниса». Этот мультик не иначе как небесная канцелярия создавала.

К сожалению, испуганным Сехун не выглядит. Ситуацию не улучшает то, что в комнату Кёнсу вламывается Бэкхён. Если у демонов в аду нет никакого уединения, то что еще говорить о людях, которые постоянно жалуются.  
— Не трогай его, Хуни, — сладко тянет Бэкхён. — Он всегда звереет, как «проснется», а тут еще и дополнительный повод есть. Прошло ровно 98 лет, всего-то два годика осталось.  
— Два годика до чего? — Сехун сидит на полу и протирает рога тряпочкой до блеска, в то время как Бэкхён летает по кабинету Кёнсу и наводит порядок на свой лад.  
— До великого события!  
Кёнсу ударяет Бэкхёна булавой под зад, но, когда демона, да еще и такого любителя сплетен могла такая мелочь остановить. Бэкхён подлетает и сразу опускается обратно.  
— Бэкхён, не смей, — цедит Кёнсу, забывая о том, что непричесанный, и вообще выглядит слишком расхлестано для типичного себя.  
— Что не сметь?  
— Бэкхён, я лягу всей своей сущностью, но отправляю тебя в котел всех сплетников, где тебя будут пытать пока ты не взмолишься о пощаде, и мне плевать, что ты демон. Ты знаешь, я смогу.  
Возможно, в глазах Кёнсу действительно мелькает что-то такое, что заставляет замолчать или у Бэкхёна другие планы. Но демон действительно затыкается и молча стряхивает пыль с полок с фолиантами.  
Сехун выглядит недовольным, словно ребенок у которого конфетку забрали. Куксится и внимательно следит за Бэкхёном. Кёнсу уже видит, как младшему горит пособирать сплетен. Но дарить такой подарок он не собирается никому.

— Ну, и чего тебе надо? — Кёнсу выгоняет Бэкхёна из своего кабинета, за ним — Сехуна, и медленно идет за ними.  
— Чанёль сказал, что вы можете научить меня зельям.  
— И что? Это не значит, что я хочу.  
Бэкхён хмыкает за что получает очередной раз под жопу булавой.  
— Чанёль сказал, что это не просто просьба, — Сехун лыбится, потому что понимает все.  
Потому что Кёнсу, в общем-то, очень исполнительный и добросовестный. И, если Чанёль отдал такой приказ, то надо выполнять. И Сехун, и Бэкхён об этом прекрасно знают.  
— А мне можно с вами? — ласково бросает Бэкхён.  
— Ты все умеешь.  
— А я посмотрю.  
— Тогда ты дашь мне стружку со своих рогов, так уж и быть, сварим что-нибудь мерзкое.  
Бэкхён куксится, но кивает. И Кёнсу это не очень-то нравится. Но.  
Он еще построит этих двоих потом по стойке смирно и отправит работать в самые грязные и неприятные круги. И Чанёль им не поможет, потому что Кёнсу и его выкинет куда-нибудь.

В Райском саду Сехун впервые. Ему даже немного страшно, если можно так сказать. Разумеется, его отсюда не изгонят, сад этот территория нейтральная и нравится всем. Но все равно Сехуну не по себе, и он медленно плетется за Кёнсу, который идет уверенной походкой.  
— Страшно? — Бэкхён, как змея, шипит из-за плеча, и Сехун кривится.  
Кёнсу сказал, что для зелья им нужен какой-то ингридиент из Райского сада, вот Сехун и пошел с ним. А Бэкхён увязался просто, чтобы надоедать всем. Такова уж была натура этого демона.  
— Нет, — чеканит Сехун и ускоряется, чтобы поравняться с Кёнсу. Бэкхён обычно не рискует подходить к помощнику самого главенствующего близко. Особенно когда тот не в духе.  
Внезапно из-за дерева кто-то выходит, и Кёнсу улыбается. А потом хмурится.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Исин, — Кёнсу кланяется очень вежливо и официально. А потом тыкает булавой в направлении еще кого-то. Кто прячется за деревом. — А вот что надо великому помощнику управляющего корейского отделения рая….

Сехун видит перед собой двух мужчин — вполне приятных. Не считая того, что тот, кого Кёнсу поприветствовал вежливо — китаец.  
— Я тоже рад. А за твоей спиной кто?  
Кёнсу хмурится и осматривает Сехуна словно за спиной у него мусор.  
— Это Сехун — наш новенький. Бэкхёна, думаю, все и так знают.  
— Это да, — Исин улыбается и подходит к Сехуну. — Приятно познакомиться, я — Исин, из китайского отделения, но очень уж люблю захаживать к вам в гости.  
Сехун хмурится, потому что надо быть совсем больным, чтобы не сидеть у себя. Но все эти небесные…вообще немного не в себе. Поэтому Сехун только кивает.  
— А я — Чунмён. Я как Кёнсу, только на небесах.  
От этих слов в Кёнсу что-то щелкает. Сехун видит булаву в руках, а затем видит, как она летит в Чунмёна. И если бы не улыбающийся Исин с его скоростью, вряд ли Чунмён был бы цел.  
Кёнсу только удрученно цокает и поправляет рукава.  
— Вот примерно поэтому я и тут, — улыбается Исин, аккуратно кладя булаву на землю. — Как-то так вышло, что они друг друга не переваривают.  
Тут встревает Бэкхён.  
— Думаю, это вполне логично, потому что они как огонь и вода, небо и земля, добро и зло! Ох, они ведь и есть добро и зло!  
Возможно, у Бэкхёна проблемы с юмором. Никто не смеется и атмосфера кажется все напряженнее.  
Бэкхён обижается. И впервые Сехун узнает, насколько это опасно.  
— А как там дела у Чонина? — елейным голосом спрашивает тот. И всё.  
Даже Райский сад замирает и напоминает какой-то из их новых кругов ада, Сехун еще не точно разбирается.  
— Чонина? — Чунмён хихикает и смотрит прямо на Кёнсу. — Отлично. Пасет козочек, скачет по полянкам. Радуется жизни.  
— Козочек? Как интересно.  
— Мне его позвать? — Чунмён помогает в Раю, отлично, Сехун это понимает. Но почему его терзают мысли, что Кёнсу приятнее, чем этот Чунмён? По крайней мере Сехуну очень остро хочется применить свои рога в действии.  
— Спасибо, и сами можем, — лицо Кёнсу непроницаемо. Он хватает Сехуна за руку, другой рукой — под локоть Бэкхёна и тащит их вглубь сада. — Исин, не составишь нам компанию? Мне как раз нужна пыльца этих бабочек, которых можно увидеть только, закрыв глаза.  
Исин с радостью кивает и присоединяется к ним. Чунмён остается за спиной, но никто и слова на прощание помощнику верховного в Раю не говорит.

Когда Кёнсу с Исином теряются в зарослях, Сехун притормаживает Бэкхёна. Сплетни всегда готовы выскочить из этого демона. Просить даже не надо.  
— Почему Чунмён и Кёнсу так ненавидят друг друга?  
— О, эта очень интересная история! — глаза Бэкхёна загораются. — Слушай! Давно-давно, когда Чанёль пришел к власти и сразу же позвал Кёнсу за собой, примерно в это же время сменилась власть в Раю и пришёл Чондэ, с помощником Чунмёном. Кстати, если тебе кажется, что Чунмён неприятный, это ты еще Чондэ не видел. Я просто уверен, что система где-то дала сбой. Но не в этом дело. И поначалу Чунмён и Кёнсу общались нормально. Вот именно нормально. Пока не прогуливались на нейтральной территории и не заметили одного очень красивого фавна.  
— Они чего, в гибрид козла и человека влюбились? — Сехун никогда не устанет удивляться с того, какое сумасшествие творится на небесах и в аду. А еще говорят, что человеческий мир чудной.  
— Поверь, — Бэкхён кивает так, словно знает, о чем говорит. — Чонин — того стоит. Ну вот и запали они вдвоем на Чонина. И вроде бы понятно, кого должен был бы выбрать Чонин… Все же Чонин житель райских полей. Но вот незадача. Наш хмурый Кёнсу пришелся ему по душе, не Чунмён.  
— Какой странный этот Чонин.  
— Эй! Но наш Кёнсу же крутой! Признай!  
Сехун думает пару минут и кивает, в принципе, Бэкхён прав. В последний раз Чанёль выполнял полностью свою работу… Сехуна тогда еще не было, в общем. Все держится на Кёнсу. И стоит признать, что держится крепко.  
— Ладно, крутой. Но в чем проблема?  
— Чунмён обиделся, — как же Бэкхён мерзко хихикает. — И воспользовался своим положением! В общем, лет 50 Кёнсу никак не мог добиться встречи с Чонином. Впрочем, такая мелочь нашего великого не остановила. После того, как он пригрозил Чондэ булавой, ему разрешили видеться с Чонином раз в год. Как никак, для демонов вообще срок маленький. Но это не значит, что Кёнсу простил Чунмёна, а тот — Кёнсу.  
Попахивает дешевыми человеческими сериалами. Сехун только чешет голову между рогами и хмурится. Ему такого не понять.  
— Но, позвольте, — снова бормочет он, — Чонин этот — козел наполовину! Ноги и все такое.  
— Да, и в чем проблема? — внезапно раздается за спиной. И у Сехуна рот непроизвольно открывается.  
Понять, почему Кёнсу с Чунмёном затеяли войнушку — можно. Даже половина тела у Чонина такая красивая, что Сехун чувствует себя страшным и невзрачным. Начиная от лица с пронизывающими глазами, и заканчивая упругим сильным телом. Которое Чонин не скрывает.  
Даже волосатые ноги и копыта смотрятся удивительно уместно. А рожки — так еще красивее и милее, чем на Кёнсу.  
Сехун вздыхает.  
— Да ни в чем, — тихо отвечает он. Наверное, он обидел Чонина.  
Но нет, Чонин, видимо, должен быть крутым по всем параметрам, потому что он аккуратно ударяет Сехуна в плечо и проходит мимо; подкрадывается к Кёнсу. Кладет руки на пояс и поднимает.  
Чонин поднимает заместителя ада и подкидывает в воздух. Кёнсу.  
Кёнсу, который убивает одним плохим настроением. Кёнсу, которого даже Чанёль боится.  
И Чонину совершенно нормально. Он прижимает Кёнсу к своей сильной груди, словно Кёнсу его маленькая и трепетная фея, а затем вкусно и красиво целует.  
Сехун и Бэкхён даже отворачиваются. Неловко как-то.  
— Может, отойдем? — предлагает Исин, который присоединяется к ним. — Оставим влюбленных наедине.

В домике Исина очень уютно. Сехун пытается не думать, что Исин даже домиком на корейской территории обзавелся. Не это сейчас главное.  
— Извините, конечно, но! — кажется, у Сехуна голос дрожит. — Чонин только что подкидывал Кёнсу. Подкидывал Кёнсу! А нам не надо его остановить? Ничего не случится?  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Исин и заваривает какие-то травы. — Кёнсу был очень даже доволен. Будете чай?  
— Конечно! — Бэкхён тоже ведет себя словно так и надо.  
— Тогда это точно Кёнсу? Он нормален? Это ненормально.  
Сехун просто не может успокоиться, и Исин смеряет его взглядом, каким смеряют родители детей.  
— Выпей чаю, — все, что говорит тот.  
— И успокойся, — добавляет Бэкхён. — Все просто, у Кёнсу слабость на зверушек. Кролики, щеночки, котята, — чтоб ты понял, в человеческом мире он их постоянно навещает. Думаю, это тоже сыграло свою роль…  
— Но Чонин не котенок, даже если я и поверю в то, что у демона из ада есть фетиш на зверей.  
— Но Чонин имеет мягкую шерсть на ногах, очаровательные рожки, а еще тело такое, о котором тебе не стоит и мечтать, ага.  
Внезапно Сехун зеленеет. Он демон, да. И он пытал людей. И видел, как людей пытают. Но картина того, как Кёнсу занимается сексом с «козлом» — слишком сюрреалистична для его юного демонского сердца.  
Кажется, Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, почему Сехун зеленеет, потому что начинает дико ржать.  
— О, братец! Я был таким же, когда подумал о том, о чем подумал ты!  
— Если тебе интересно, как они занимаются сексом, Сехун, — спокойно начинает Исин, попивая чай. — То раз в 100 лет Чондэ дарует Чонину человеческое тело полностью, и тогда Кёнсу берет отпуск, берет Чонина, и они опускаются в мир людей, где развлекаются пока время не истекает.  
— А если случится что-то важное в аду?  
— Не проблемы Кёнсу.  
— Как так? — Сехун не может поверить, чтобы Кёнсу взял и бросил ад.  
— Так. Однажды Чанёль ради шутки пробовал дернуть Кёнсу обратно…  
— И?  
— Ну, знаешь, у Чанёля у одного рога отколот кусочек?  
— Да, Чанёль сказал мне, что потерял его в тяжелой битве.  
— Ага, битве, — Бэкхён давится смехом. — Именно в ней. Когда Кёнсу буквально разобрал Чанёля на части, а потом собрал. А потом развернулся и вернулся к Чонину. Короче, когда у Кёнсу отпуск, Чанёль действительно начинает работать. Я не шучу.  
— Неужели Чонин такого стоит…  
— Эх, эти юные демоны, — Исин заканчивает пить чай. — Слабые места есть даже у таких великих, как Кёнсу. А Чонин замечательный фавн. Всегда мне помогает. И я очень рад за них. И ты порадуйся.  
Сехуну хочется сказать, что демонам не престало радоваться любовным историям, но молчит, потому что как-то опасно блестят глаза Исина. И лучше сдержаться от едких комментариев. Даже Бэкхён сдерживается.

Кёнсу сидит на Чонине и крепко прижимается. У Чонина очень мягкая кожа, а сердце быстро-быстро стучит. В такие моменты Кёнсу чувствует себя таким же живым, как и Чонин, даже если он таким не является на самом деле.  
Чонин любит играться с его волосами, любит пальцами очерчивать маленький рог под челкой, а Кёнсу любит ему это позволять.  
— Всего два года, — шепчет Чонин в ухо и нежно целует в мочку. — И мы снова отдохнем. Давай поедем на какие-нибудь тропические острова. Чтобы не думать о том, как пережить мороз, как в прошлый раз. А чтобы просто наслаждаться друг другом.  
Кёнсу открывает глаза и смотрит в глаза Чонина. 99 лет обычно Кёнсу проводит в своей работе, без лишних желаний и эмоций, но на сотый год Кёнсу оживает. Вспоминает, как он любит Чонина, и удивляется, что вообще способен на такое.  
Все еще трудно поверить, что Чонин выбрал его, а не Чунмёна. Но, в любом случае, Чонин бы никуда не делся. Кёнсу бы мир перевернул и изгнал Чунмёна в хаос, если бы Чонин выбрал не его. А потом бы добился. И Чонин все равно был бы с ним.  
Потому что Кёнсу может и хочет.  
— Как хочешь, — спокойно отвечает он и даже позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Только чтобы там было много животных.  
— Хм, чтобы я снова их к тебе ревновал?  
— Но ты ведь тоже любишь их! Особенно собачек!  
Чонин смеется заливисто и целует Кёнсу в лоб.  
— Да, ты прав. — Между ними снова повисает молчание. И потом. — Кстати, этот новенький. Сехун. Он какой-то… так смотрел на тебя. Мне уже начинать тоже ревновать?  
Кёнсу только дергает Чонина за коротенький хвостик и нежно кусает в плечо.  
— Если у Сехуна есть рога — это еще ничего не говорит, — медленно начинает Кёнсу. — У Сехуна нет таких мощных ног… такой мягкой шерстки, — говорит он и проводит по ногам Чонина. — Нет такого красивого загорелого тела, — пальцы остаются на напряженном животе Чонина. — А еще Сехун слишком противный и слишком много дружит с Чанёлем, чтобы я его хотя бы в ученики взял. Я уже приготовил и ему, и Чанёлю супер-предложение — экскурсию на круг геймеров. С лучшими условиями. Надеюсь, они насладятся, пока мы будем наслаждаться компанией друг друга.  
В этот раз Кёнсу целует Чонина глубоко, зарывается пальцами в густые немного жесткие волосы на голове, и теряется.  
Завтра у него снова будет работа. И еще два года до отпуска. Он будет нести все корейское отделение на своих плечах. А пока ему хорошо, и он чувствует себя совсем другим существом. Непонятным. Но довольным.  
А Чонин крепко обнимает.


End file.
